Champaign High
by TattooedSiren
Summary: At the end of Independance Day, Michael really left Roswell. Now, years later, Michael returns home - with really bad timing.


Authors Notes: Thanks to Wendy for her advice and praise. Thanks to Sister Hazel for inspiring me. I was in two minds as whether to leave the "six months later" bit in there. So, if you dont like it, pretend it was never there.  :o)  

Champaign high

Michael Guerin stood on the edge of a crowd, watching people he didn't know and people he left behind a long time ago, mingle outside of the church. It was his second day back in Roswell. He had left eight years ago, after the last confrontation with his foster father. He ran away, and had stayed away for eight years. He came back yesterday, just to visit. And today, we witnessed the marriage of the love of his life, Maria Deluca, to another, Kyle Valenti. The same boy who had stalked after Liz just married her best friend.

Michael was heartbroken.

He still had not spoken to anyone he knew, human or alien. And they hadn't spotted him yet.

Famous last words.

Maria was talking to Alex, who happened to be one of Kyle's groomsman. Max of all people was Kyle's best man. Liz was maid of honour and Isabel was a bridesmaid. They all looked so good, but more than that, they looked good together.

Michael was staring at Maria, the only girl he had loved, even after the eight years they were apart. She was talking animatedly, same as always, when she saw him. Their eyes locked for just a moment before Michael looked away, then turned and walked away.

"I'll be right back Alex," Maria told her friend. She kissed him on the cheek and raised the rather large skirt of her bridal dress and followed the person around the side of the church. "Michael? Michael is that you?" she called. She was certain she had just seen Michael Guerin. She hadn't seen him since he left eight years. No one had. 

She saw a figure walking away. "Michael?" she called. He stopped, but didn't turn around.  

She walked, as quickly as she could with this large dress, over to him. She stopped a few steps behind him and asked tentatively, "Michael? Is that really you?"

He turned to face her, and both their hearts stopped for about two seconds. Neither could believe that after all this time, they were finally facing each other. They both had so much to say.

Maria broke out in a grin. "I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here? How long have you been back? Have you seen Max and Isabel yet? Where-"

"Whoa, slow down Maria, one question at a time." Michael interrupted, before a slight smile broke out onto his lips. "I can see you haven't changed in-"

"Eight years." It was Maria's turn to interrupt. "You left eight years ago. Why did you leave me? I mean, us. Why did you leave us?"

Michael decided not to draw attention to her slip up. "I just had to. I was hurting, but more than that, I didn't want to hurt anyone. So I thought it would be easier for everyone if I just left."

"And we didn't get a say in it? Do you know how long we looked for you? How much we worried about you? How much we missed you?!?!"

"Maria," Michael reached out and touched her bare arm. It still gave him tingles. She stopped her rant. "I didn't come back here to fight. Do you really wanna be talking about this right now?"

"When were we supposed to talk about it Michael? You haven't spoken to any of us in eight years, not even Max and Isabel, the people we all considered as your brother and sister."

Michael removed his hand from her arm. "It was the right thing to do Maria. And I could still feel Max and Isabel, in here," he said, pointing to his heart.

Maria decided not to pursue the subject; there were other things to talk about.

"By the way, congratulations. You look beautiful. Kyle is a very lucky guy."

Maria looked at him, surprised. She smiled slightly. "Thankyou."

"I can't believe you married Kyle. Last time I saw him, he was still chasing after Liz."

"Well, that was a long time ago," she replied cheekily. He simply nodded. "How did you even know about today?"

"I was in the Crashdown yesterday and you mum was there. I overheard her and a friend talking about it."

Maria nodded. "So what do you do with yourself these days? And where are you living?"

"I'm living in Washington. I am the assistant manager at a restaurant and I have also written a few songs that have been recorded."

Maria looked shocked. He laughed a short laugh. That was pretty much the reaction he was expecting.

"You're kidding."

Michael shook his head in the negative. "I like to think it's something I got from you."

Maria looked nervous at his comment, but smiled anyway. It was a something she would never expect to hear from Michael.

"So, what are you doing with yourself these days," Michael changed the subject.

"Not much of anything lately, just planning the wedding," she replied looking around. No one could see them from this side of the church and no one had come looking for her yet. "Normally, however, I work at my mums shop, pretty much managing it. I also sing at Dominique's. It's a sort of supper club."

"Wow, that's great, I'm glad you're still singing."

Maria nodded, and then asked, "Have you seen Max and Isabel yet?"

"Seen, yes. Spoken to, no."

"Come on then," she said excitedly, grabbing his arm to pull him back to everyone. He didn't budge so she let go. "You're not going to see them," she asked, though her tone showed she already knew the answer.

Michael shook his head. "I came here to see you."

"Me? Why?" she asked. She always thought if he ever came back, it would be for Max and Isabel.

He simply looked at her intently for a moment, before replying, "I didn't know you were getting married."

She understood. He came back for her. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a moment. Neither knew what to say after that. Finally, Michael knew it was time. "I better go. You better get back to everyone."

Maria nodded, resigned. She knew he was right, but she also knew this would be the last time she saw him, and she didn't want that.

"Walk me to my car," he asked her, holding out his arm, "I have something for you."

She took his arm and walked the small distance to his car. It was behind the church, so they didn't see any of the other guests.

He opened the door to the back seat, pulled out and handed her a small gift. "This is for you."

She slowly unwrapped it. It was his worn copy of Ulysses by James Joyce. Inside was a business card for a recording studio. And beside it in the box, was one of the healing stones. The ones they used all those years ago to save his life. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"It seems like the moments that impacted my life the most, that made mw who I am, are all to do with you. That night in that seedy hotel, where I opened up to someone for the first time ever. When you restored my balance, and we kissed in the dreamscape. And, probably the most significant, when I came to you that last night I was in Roswell. Do you remember that night?" Maria nodded mutely. "That night meant so much to me, because you let me stay. You didn't make me confess anything. You held me and you were there for me when I needed you the most. I could never make that up to you. But I figured," he pointed to the business card, "this might be a start. I don't even know if that's a path you wanna follow anymore, but, just in case you do…" he trailed off, knowing she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

A single tear strayed down Maria's cheek. "Thankyou." She didn't know what else to say.

Michael nodded, smiled a slight smile and opened the drivers' side door. He turned to Maria and whispered, "I love you."

She just looked at him. He turned to get in his car but her saying his name stopped him. "I love you too Michael."

They looked at each other for a moment and before they knew it, they had inched forward and were kissing passionately, with the force of eight years of lost love.

They separated slowly and Michael wiped away the tear that had escaped her eyes, and she did the same for him. Then he got in the car and closed the door. She knelt down and he wound down the window. 

"Write me a song," she asked.

"You know I will," he replied honestly.

She leaned into the car and he kissed her again, a sweet, soft kiss.

"Goodbye Michael Guerin." She said sadly. At least this time she got to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Maria Valenti," he replied just as sadly.

He started the car, and drove away. She watched him go and headed slowly back to her husband.

Six months later.

Maria drover her car to the supermarket, radio blaring as always. Just as she parked her car, the DJ announced the next song, Champaign High by Sister Hazel.

"When the boys were in the studio last week they told me a friend wrote this song, based on something that happened to him. Well, here it is, the new single by Sister Hazel: Champaign High."

The song started and Maria just sat there, drawn to the song.

_I wasn't looking for a lifetime with you  
I never thought it would hurt just to hear  
"I do" and "I do"  
And I do a number on myself   
And all that I thought to be  
And you'll be the one   
That just left me undone   
By my own hesitation   
  
And for the million hours that we were  
Well I'll smile and remember it all  
Then I'll turn and go  
While your story's completed mine is a long way from done.   
  
Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
  
Spring turned to summer   
But then winter turned to mean  
The distance seemed right   
At the time it was best to leave  
And to leave behind   
What I once thought was fine and so real to me  
And while I'm still gone   
On the quest for my song  
I'm at your celebration   
  
_

_And for the million hours that we were  
Well I'll smile and remember it all  
Then I'll turn and go  
While your story's completed mine is a long way from done.   
  
Well I'm on a champagne high  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why  
On a champagne high  
I'd toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high, high  
  
Your wagons been hitched to a star  
Well now he'll be your thing that's new  
Yeah what little I have you can borrow  
'Cause I'm old and I'm blue...   
  
And for the million hours that we were  
Well I'll smile and remember it all  
Then I'll turn and go  
  
Well I'm on a champagne high (so high)  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why   
On a champagne high (so high)  
Toast to the future but that'd be a lie  
On a champagne high (so high)  
Where will I be when I stop wondering why (so high, would that be a lie)  
On a champagne high... high... (so high, would that be a lie)_  
  


Maria sat in the car, a tear streaking down her cheek, a smile on her lips.


End file.
